Type
There are several different types of creatures populating Equestria (and the other worlds within Banished Dungeons). Each are classified into different categories. This is a list of all types and subtypes of creatures. Aberration An aberration has a bizarre anatomy, strange abilities, an alien mindset, or any combination of the three. The traits of an Aberration are changed once they take on a Class (few Aberrations are capable of doing this, and they are usually the weakest kind of aberrations). Traits 'Hit Die: '''d8. '''B.A.B.: '''3/4. '''Saves: '''Good Willpower. '''Vision: '''Darkvision 60 ft '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. If Ponylike, they are also proficient with Simple weapons and any weapons/armor noted in entry. Proficient with shields if proficient with any kind of armor. '''Living: '''Aberrations breathe, eat, and sleep. Animal An animal is a living, non-ponylike creature, usually a vertebrate with no magical abilities and no innate capacity for language or culture. Animals usually have additional information on how they can serve as companions. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''B.A.B.: '''3/4 '''Saves: '''Good Fortitude and Reflex. '''Ability Scores: '''Usually 1-2 Intelligence score. '''Vision: '''Low-Light Vision. '''Alignment: '''Always Neutral. '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. A noncombative herbivore treats its natural weapons as secondary attacks. Such attacks are made with a –5 penalty on the creature’s attack rolls, and the animal receives only 1/2 its Strength modifier as a damage adjustment. '''Living: '''Animals breathe, eat, and sleep. Construct A construct is an animated object or artificially created creature. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d10. They usually get bonus HP based on their size. '''B.A.B.: '''Full. '''Saves: '''No good saves. They are immune to effects that require a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). '''Ability Scores: '''No Constitution. Any DC or statistics that rely on Constitution treat it as a 10. '''Vision: '''Low-Light Vision and Darkvision 60 ft. '''Immunities: '''Ability Damage/Drain, Bleed, Disease, Death effects, Energy Drain, Fatigue and Exhaustion, Mind effects, Necromancy effects, Nonlethal Damage, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep effects, Stunning '''Health: '''Cannot heal on it's own. Can be healed by spells that repair objects, or by some special effect depending on the creature. Fast Healing still can heal a Construct. Cannot be raised or resurrected. '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. If ponylike, can be proficient in weapons noted in entry. Not proficient with armor. '''Living: '''Constructs do not breathe, eat, or sleep. Subtypes Living A Construct of this subtype is treated as a partially living creature. They can be healed as a living creature and can be brought back to life in the same manner. They are no longer immune to ability damage/drain, death effects, energy drain, mind effects, necromancy effects, nonlethal damage, or stunning. Fey A fey is a creature with supernatural abilities and connections to nature or to some other force or place. Fey are usually pony-shaped. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d6 '''B.A.B.: '''1/2 '''Saves: '''Good Reflex and Will. '''Vision: '''Low-Light Vision. '''Proficiency: '''Simple weapons and any weapons/armor noted in entry. They are proficient with shields if they are proficient with any kind of armor. '''Living: '''Fey breathe, eat, and sleep. Magical Beast Magical Beasts are similar to animals but can have Intelligence scores higher than 2 (in which case the creature knows at least one language, but can’t necessarily speak). Magical Beasts usually have supernatural or extraordinary abilities, but are sometimes merely bizarre in appearance or habits. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''B.A.B.: '''Full '''Saves: '''Good Fortitude and Reflex. '''Vision: '''Low-Light Vision and Darkvision 60 ft. '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. '''Living: '''Magical Beasts breathe, eat, and sleep. Monstrous Ponykin Monstrous ponykin are similar to ponykin, but with monstrous or animalistic features. They often have magical abilities as well. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''B.A.B.: '''Full '''Saves: '''Good Willpower and Reflex. '''Vision: '''Darkvision 60 ft. '''Proficiency: '''Simple Weapons and any weapons/armor that are mentioned in it's entry. They are proficient with shields if they are proficient with any kind of armor. '''Living: '''Monstrous Ponykin breathe, eat, and sleep. Ooze An ooze is an amorphous or mutable creature, usually mindless. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''B.A.B.: '''3/4 '''Saves: '''No good saves. '''Ability Scores: '''Usually no intelligence scores. '''Vision: '''Blind, but have Blindsight. '''Immunities: '''Critical Hits, Flanking, Gaze attacks, Illusions, Mind effects, Paralysis, Poison, Polymorph effects, Precision Damage, Sleep effects, Stunning, Visual effects '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. '''Living: '''Oozes eat and sleep, but do not breathe. Outsider An outsider is at least partially composed of the essence (but not necessarily the material) of some plane other than the Material Plane. Some creatures start out as some other type and become outsiders when they attain a higher (or lower) state of spiritual existence. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''B.A.B.: '''Full '''Saves: '''Two good saves, usually Reflex and Willpower. '''Vision: '''Darkvision 60 ft. '''Health: '''When it is slain, no soul is left behind. It is a single unit (instead of two, like other living creatures). There is no soul to return to the body, meaning most revive effects do not work. ''Wish, Miracle, and True Resurrection can still bring back an Outsider. 'Proficiency: '''Proficient with simple weapons and any weapons/armor mentioned in it's entry. It is proficient with shields if it is proficient with any kind of armor. '''Living: '''Outsiders breathe, but do not need to eat or sleep. Subtypes Air Outsiders of this subtype hail from the Air Plane. They will always have a fly speed. Chaotic Outsiders of this subtype hail from the Chaos Plane. Earth Outsiders of this subtype hail from the Earth Plane. They usually have a burrow speed. Elemental Outsiders of this subtype are connected to one of the four Elemental Planes, and are usually composed entirely of energy from said plane. Evil (Demon) Outsiders of this subtype hail from Tartarus, considered the realm of Evil. They are referred to as Demons. Fire Outsiders of this subtype hail from the Fire Plane. Good (Angel) Outsiders of this subtype hail from Caelum, considered the realm of Good. They are referred to as Angels. Lawful Outsiders of this subtype hail from the Law Plane. Herald Outsiders of this subtype are servants of a deity. Their look and style vary depending on their origin, but every Herald can be summoned via ''Greater Planar Ally to assist divine worshipers of their deity. Native Outsiders of this subtype are more like Ponykin than their fellow Outsiders. Native Outsiders are treated more like a Ponykin than an Outsider. They eat, sleep, and breathe. They can be brought back to life like a normal Ponykin. Water Outsiders of this subtype hail from the Water Plane. Plant This type comprises vegetable creatures. Note that regular plants, such as one finds growing in gardens and fields, lack Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores; even though plants are alive, they are objects, not creatures. Traits 'Hit Die: '''d8 '''B.A.B.: '''3/4 '''Saves: '''Good Fortitude. '''Vision: '''Low-Light Vision. '''Immunities: '''Mind effects, Paralysis, Poison, Polymorph effects, Sleep effects, and Stunning. '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. '''Living: '''Plants breathe and eat, but do not sleep. Subtypes Intelligent Plants of this subtype are capable of rational thought and have Intelligence scores. They are no longer immune to mind effects, polymorph effects, and stunning. Ponykin A ponykin are the most common and diverse type of creature. Most ponykin have few or no supernatural or extraordinary abilities naturally, but most can speak and usually have well-developed societies. They are usually Small or Medium (with the exception of giants). Every ponykin creature also has a specific subtype to match its race, such as equine. Ponykin with 1 Hit Die exchange the features of their ponykin Hit Die for the class features of a PC or NPC class. Ponykin of this sort are typically presented as 1st-level warriors, which means they have average combat ability and poor saving throws. Ponykin with more than 1 Hit Die (such as giants) are the only Ponykin who make use of the features of the Ponykin type. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''B.A.B.: '''3/4 '''Saves: '''One good save, usually Reflex '''Proficiency: '''All simple weapons and any weapons/armor that is mentioned in it's entry. They are proficient with shields if they are proficient with any type of armor. '''Living: '''Ponykin breathe, eat, and sleep. Subtypes Aquatic Ponykin of this subtype have swim speed and can move underwater with ease. An aquatic ponykin can breathe underwater. Most Aquatic Ponykin can breathe above water, unless otherwise stated. Antilopine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more antelope-like features. Arachnid Ponykin of this subtype resemble more arachnid-like features. Avian Ponykin of this subtype resemble more avian-like features. Bovine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more cow-like features. Canine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more dog-like features. Caprine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more goat-like features. Cervine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more deer-like features. Equine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more horse-like features. Feline Ponykin of this subtype resemble more cat-like features. Giant Ponykin of this subtype are usually massive creatures, usually of at least Large size. Giraffe Ponykin of this subtype resemble more giraffe-like features. Insectoid Ponykin of this subtype resemble more insect-like features. Leporine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more rabbit-like features. Procyonine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more raccoon-like features. Reptilian Ponykin of this subtype resemble more reptile-like features. Rodentia Ponykin of this subtype resemble more rodent-like features. Storm Creature Ponykin of this subtype resemble more hedgehog-like features. Vulpine Ponykin of this subtype resemble more fox-like features. Undead Undead are once-living creatures animated by spiritual or supernatural forces. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''B.A.B.: '''3/4 '''Saves: '''Good Willpower. Immune to anything that requires a Fortitude save (unless it can effect objects or is harmless). '''Ability Scores: '''No Constitution. For things that normally require Constitution, they use Charisma instead. '''Vision: '''Darkvision 60 ft. '''Immunities: '''Ability Drain (Damage only can be applied to Mental stats), Bleed, Death effects, Disease, Energy Drain, Fatigue and Exhaustion, Mind effects, Nonlethal Damage, Paralysis, Poison, Sleep effects, Stunning '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons, simple weapons, and any weapons/armor mentioned in it's entry. It is proficient with shields if it is proficient with any kind of armor. '''Health: '''Cannot heal on it's own. Can be healed by negative energy, or by some special effect depending on the creature. Fast Healing still can heal Undead. Undead cannot be raised and are destroyed when slain. ''Resurrection cast on an Undead creature brings it back to a living state. '''Living: '''Undead do not eat, breathe, or sleep. Vermin This type includes insects, arachnids, other arthropods, worms, and similar invertebrates. Traits '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''B.A.B.: '''3/4 '''Saves: '''Good Fortitude. '''Ability Scores: '''No Intelligence. '''Vision: '''Darkvision 60 ft. '''Immunities: '''Mind effects. '''Proficiency: '''Natural Weapons. '''Living: '''Vermin breathe, eat, and sleep. Category:Mechanics